


Idylls of the King

by Arvanion



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One lazy afternoon, Rin asks Saber a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idylls of the King

Rin and Saber sat side-by-side at the water's edge, bare feet dangling just below the surface and fingers lightly intertwined. It was a perfect spring day, neither too hot nor too cold, and the few clouds in the sky were fluffy and white.

Saber sighed: a soft, contented sound that instantly drew her companion's attention. Rin glanced to her left, raising an eyebrow. "Something on your mind?"

The blonde woman smiled, a far-off look in her eyes. "I was just remembering."

"Good things, by the sound of it."

"Yes. Good things." Saber gave Rin's fingers an affectionate squeeze. "Similar to this, really."

"Oh?" Rin smirked, meeting Saber's eyes. "You did things like this with Guinevere, then?"

Small spots of pink appeared high in Saber's cheeks, and she looked away hurriedly. "Yes."

"What was it like?"

Saber blinked in confusion as she looked over at Rin. "What was what like?"

"Being married, obviously," Rin replied, a slight giggle in her voice.

"...oh, that."

"Yes,  _that_." Rin scooted closer. "I'm sure you have a few stories."

"Yes, well..." Saber's blush deepened, and she rubbed at her forehead with her free hand. "I'm not sure that my previous relationship is a proper topic of conversation."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't get jealous," said Rin with a wink.

Saber gave her a level look. "You're teasing me."

"How could you tell?" By now, Rin had moved close enough to lay her head on Saber's shoulder. She gave her girlfriend a winning smile. "Come on, just one story? Please?"

A rueful smile played about Saber's lips, and she nodded in acquiescence. "All right, but only because you asked so nicely." She took a deep breath. "As you might have guessed, Guinevere and I sometimes went down to the river, to sit with each other when the burdens of court became too wearisome. It was a welcome respite for both of us."

"And you'd just... sit?" said Rin dubiously.

"Well, we would talk, too. About the court, sometimes, but just as often it was about silly unimportant things--a bird she saw from her window, a song I heard in passing, little jokes from the castle servants..."

"You told  _jokes_?"

"Guinevere did. I was never any good at them," said Saber. Rin suppressed a laugh--she didn't want to hurt Saber's feelings, but it was quite true that her girlfriend had a tendency to take even the smallest things very seriously.

A light breeze blew by, and Saber's left hand absently reached up to straighten Rin's hair. The mage blushed, but Saber seemed unperturbed.  _Did she even notice what she did?_

"A-anything else?" she asked softly, a slight hesitation in her voice.

Saber caught Rin's eye, and a little smile spread across her face. Rin recognized it immediately: the confident, slightly fierce expression of a warrior who has spotted an opening, a look she'd seen dozens of times on the battlefield. She had barely enough time to breathe in before Saber's lips met hers.

The kiss was a good one: at once firm and soft, assertive and gentle, in the way that only someone with Saber's level of poise could pull off. When they pulled apart, Rin's cheeks were warm.

The once and future king of Britain looked at her girlfriend with amusement. "Was that story satisfying enough for you?"

Rin returned Saber's smile. "I might need you to run that last part by me again."

**Author's Note:**

> A short, fluffy thing that I wrote because this ship needs short, fluffy things written for it. (With apologies to Tennyson for the title.)


End file.
